


A Total Sap

by angellwings



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Maximum Fluffiness, Romance, Short One Shot, Total Fluff, complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob criticizes Romantic Comedies and Cassandra calls him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Total Sap

**Author's Note:**

> So I went browsing OTP prompts because I realized that I have never written established relationship Jassandra and as Struckk put it, "Well obviously this is not acceptable. You should write an established relationship fic. You know, for science." So, "for science", I combined two OTP prompts that weren't long enough on their own for a one shot and came up with this. Happy reading! Enjoy!

When Cassandra finally made it to bed that night she found Jacob sitting up against the headboard reading. He’d found a biography of Norman Rockwell somewhere and he’d been reading it ever since. Not because he wanted to learn about Norman Rockwell’s life but because he enjoyed pointing out all the ways in which this author was completely incorrect. She leaned against the door frame to watch him for a moment as he smirked at the page, shook his head, and then chuckled.  God, he was such a nerd and she loved him for it.

He adjusted his hold on the book so he could hold it in one hand and then, without glancing away from the page, held out one arm and motioned her forward. She immediately obliged and snuggled against him on the bed with her head against his chest. His arm came around her and his hand rested on her shoulder.

“How many mistakes have you found so far?” She asked.

“Twenty-three and counting,” he answered a smirk.

She laughed softly at the triumphant look on his face and attempted to hide it by burying her face in his chest.

“What?” He asked with a quirked brow. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” she said with an affectionate smile. “You’re just an adorable dork. That’s all.”

He finally looked away from the page and gave her a challenging playful look. “And you’re not? What did you just spend the whole day doing?”

“Watching romantic comedies is not dorky,” she told him with a small glare.

“Romantic comedies are sappy and unrealistic and over dramatic,” He told her.

“I cannot believe you of all people are saying this to me,” she said with a look of disbelief and a smirk.

“What are you talking about?” He asked as he placed his bookmark in the book and set it aside.

“You, Jacob Stone, are a romantic through and through,” she told him with a warm smile. “How can _you_ not like romantic comedies?”

“There’s a difference between being a romantic and being a sap,” he told her with a grin as he poked her side playfully.

“Not _that_ much difference,” she said as she snuggled deeper under the covers and gave him a knowing look. “Who was the one who decided to light candles and dim the lights at dinner tonight?”

“Me,” he admitted. “But that was romantic not sappy!”

“I would grant you that if it had been a special occasion, but it’s a random Tuesday night,” she told him.

“Do you want me to stop lighting candles?” He asked with a smirk. He already knew the answer to that.

“No! Because I love it!” She said honestly. “But you have to admit that it’s a _bit_ sappy.”

“I am not a sap,” he said defiantly as he gave her a stern glance.

She giggled and then stretched upward to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. “Okay, honey, whatever you say.” She winked at him and then snuggled back down into his chest with a yawn. She let the subject drop and he didn't try to argue his case further. As Cassandra drifted off to sleep, he picked up his book and continued reading.

* * *

 

When she woke up the next morning, Jacob’s side of the bed was empty already. That wasn’t too unusual as he usually insisted on making breakfast but she didn’t smell any food or hear any sounds from the kitchen. She got out of bed and walked into the living room. She had to stifle a giggle at the sight that greeted her.

Jacob was seated on the couch with a cup of coffee intently watching the end of _When Harry Met Sally_.

She brought a hand to her mouth as she recovered from her near fit of giggles and then a moment later calmly asked. “So how many of those have you watched?”

He jumped just slightly and turned to face her with a sheepish grin. “Not—Not many.”

She bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing as she asked again. “How many, Jacob?”

“Just the Nora Ephron ones I know you like the best,” he said with a sigh. “So, three including this one.”

She let out a soft giggle before she sat down next to him on the couch. The credits were currently rolling on _When Harry Met Sally_ and she noticed the covers for _You’ve Got Mail_ and _Sleepless in Seattle_ on the coffee table. “And?” She asked.

He took a deep breath as if his answer was going to be painful and then said, “I enjoyed the hell out of them, okay?”

She laughed loudly at his pained expression and then kissed his cheek excitedly. “I knew you would!”

“I am a total sap,” he told her as he shook his head at himself.

She gave him an affectionate glance and then straddled his lap. “Yes, but you’re an adorable sap who I love very much.”

“Well, there is _that_ ,” he told her with an affectionate smile of his own as he pressed his forehead to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“So next time I want to have a romantic comedy marathon…” She said as she trailed off with an expectant and eager tone.

“I’ll definitely join you,” he agreed with a smirk before he kissed her lips quickly. He pulled back and suddenly looked very serious. “But we _never_ tell, Jones. Agreed?”

She giggled at him and nodded. “Agreed.”

Her boyfriend was the absolute cutest.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to write your own take on these prompts, I'll tell you which ones I used!
> 
> -Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person A raises their arm so that person B can crawl under and snuggle up with them. Person B falls asleep.  
> -Imagine Person A of your OTP walking in on Person B watching a Lifetime movie. (I changed Lifetime movie to Romantic Comedy.)
> 
> I would love to see other people try one or both of these too! Thanks for reading!


End file.
